El sonido de mi corazón
by PattoG
Summary: Mantengo la esperanza de que ella me recuerde cada vez que toma su violín en sus delicadas manos y que de vez en cuando toca un Ave María pensando en mí.


-El Sonido De Mi Corazón-

-Len/Kahoko-

-La Corda D'Oro-

-X-

Cuando era pequeño amaba la manera en que mi padre tocaba el violín. Las notas precisas y llenas de sentimientos, la emoción, la felicidad y el amor hacia mi madre. Su sonido siempre fue fuerte, claro y elegante.

Mi madre por otro lado derrochaba alegría de vivir, la pasión por hacer lo que amaba junto al hombre de su vida y la calidez que solo ella logra transmitir cuando sus mágicos dedos recorren las teclas del piano. Su sonido es vibrante, calido y lleno de amor.

Cada vez que tocan juntos se respira un cúmulo de sensaciones que te obligan a sonreír y relajarte. Como alguna vez dijo mi madre, ellos eras y serán el complemento del otro. La pareja perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

A una edad temprana comencé a tocar ambos instrumentos y demostré tener un talento abrumador, como solían decir mis padres sonrientes y orgullosos, pero con el tiempo el violín se transformo en mi favorito.

Al principio tocaba por simple deseo de hacerlo. Para mi entonces era un juego, un pasatiempo divertido que me acercaba a mis padres aun más. Después los concursos comenzaron.

Las criticas me obligaron a mejorar mi técnica, a que las notas fueran precisas, exactas y en el tempo* adecuado. Poco a poco la alegría y el placer por tocar se esfumo. Me obsesione tanto en ser perfecto que olvide mi principal motivo para tocar el violín.

Olvide la sensación calida en mis dedos al sentir las cuerdas y el arco. El palpitar de mi corazón al escuchar el dulce y melancólico sonido de las notas. La alegría que sentía cuando mis padres me felicitaban después de tocar una pieza completa. Olvide disfrutar de hacer algo por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Con los años las críticas se transformaron en felicitaciones y alabanzas hacia mi talento. Decían que la técnica era perfecta y que era maravilloso. Aun así a mis espaldas siempre decían que mi música estaba vacía. Que carecía de sentimientos.

Y así era en ese entonces. Tocaba concentrado en no cometer ningún error. Tocaba exigiéndome perfección y olvidaba sentir algo mientras tocaba.

Pero toda mi vida cambio cuando un huracán pelirrojo arrazo con mi calma y serenidad. Esa chica de cabello rojo y vividos ojos color caramelo entro en mi vida de manera inesperada.

Interrumpiendo mis horas de ensayos, topándose conmigo por los pasillos, en un principio me molestaba, en especial cuando supe que era una novata en el violín y aun así su música estaba llena de sentimientos que yo no lograba transmitir.

Pero el tiempo paso y por alguna razón vivimos una gran cantidad de momentos juntos que me obligaron a conocerla mejor. Es una chica llena de contradicciones, de una apariencia frágil y delicada pero tan fuerte y valiente en realidad.

Hoy mientras miles de kilómetros nos separan recuerdo claramente los momentos que vivimos.

Como por ejemplo esa ocasión en que colapse por el estrés y el agotamiento en la sala de ensayo y permaneció a mi lado mientras dormía, entonces al despertar mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y la suya recargada en mi, no supe que hacer, entre en pánico y huí del lugar después de cubrirla con mi chaqueta para evitar que se resfriara por dormir en semejante lugar.

La ocasión en que la ayude a cambiar las cuerdas de su violín. Las muchas veces en que la reprendí por su mala postura, sus sonrisas cada mañana al saludarme y esa alegría que la rodea.

Tampoco logro olvidar cuando me ayudo a salir de ese armario donde esos ineptos me encerraron, sus palabras me llenaron de un sentimiento calido y agradable que me obligo a salir de allí.

El paseo por la playa donde vimos esa pequeña concha rosa, cada una de las presentaciones durante el concurso donde me sonreía nerviosa cuando estaba por subir al escenario y yo la miraba con seriedad animándola en silencio hasta que daba media vuelta sonriente y comenzaba a tocar.

Las notas llenas de inexplicable calor que tocan mi alma tan profundamente que me obligan a cerrar los ojos y escucharla olvidándome de todo y de todos en esos momentos.

Esa noche en que tocamos juntos el Ave María por primera vez, esa noche donde toque para ella, donde me olvide de la necesidad de impresionar y solo toque por que deseaba acompañarla. Recuerdo los sentimientos y la perfecta imagen de Kahoko en ese jardín, su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento y la luna iluminando su rostro sonriente.

El paseo por la casa encantada donde se aferro a mi asustada hasta que tome firmemente su mano y la saque del lugar, su sonrisa agradecida y el palpitar de mi corazón al ver sus labios sonreír para mi.

La suave sensación de tomar su mano, su voz tímida cuando hablábamos durante sus lecciones de violín. El paseo donde le dije que dejaría el país para estudiar música en Viena y su mirada llena de tristeza en esos momentos pero aun así me animo a seguir mis sueños.

Ese Ave María que tocamos una noche en el parque y con el que me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Su cuerpo menudo entre mis brazos y su sonrisa al despedirnos.

La recuerdo cada vez que sostengo mi violín. Pienso en ella con cada nota que arranco a las cuerdas. Veo su rostro cuando cierro mis ojos y dejo que la música me envuelva. Ahora cuando las personas escuchan mi nueva manera de tocar comentan que esta cargada de sentimientos, incluso uno de mis maestros menciono que pareciera que estoy enamorado, desde luego no respondí a pesar de saber que es verdad.

Estoy enamorado de una chica que logro sentir las emociones que ocultaba profundamente en mi corazón desde la primera vez que me escucho tocar el Ave María y con la que viví experiencias que me devolvieron aquello que perdí hace tiempo. Mi amor por la música. Mi pasión por estar en un escenario y tocar sin pensar en la perfección, ahora cada vez que cierro mis ojos y toco el violín lo ago para ella aun cuando la distancia nos separe físicamente tengo la esperanza de que ella me esperara.

Mantengo la esperanza de que ella me recuerde cada vez que toma su violín en sus delicadas manos y que de vez en cuando toca un Ave María pensando en mí. Aun sueño con que al volver tocaremos juntos una vez mas antes de contarle que encontré a la mujer perfecta para mí, la mujer que es mi complemento, arriba o abajo del escenario, la que ella es la persona con la que quiero discutir, charlar, sonreír, tocar magníficos duetos, asistir a conciertos. Dejarla saber que es con ella con quien quiero vivir. Espero el momento de volver a casa y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella dejándola escuchar el sonido de mi corazón.

-X-

Algún comentario?


End file.
